Halfling
The halfling peoples, otherwise known as the pygmies of the Tomyrian islands or hobbits, are a race of humanoids that widely encompass a group native to only the Baerisian Islands. Game Mechanics Use this as your guide to creating a halfling character. Note that all halflings in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 2. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Languages. You know all dialects of Halfling as well as Half-Common. Baerisian Fortune. When you roll a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Halfway Nimble. ''You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. ''One Step Ahead. You can use your reaction to make the initiative count for your bonus action 1, granted that it is not a weapon or spell attack. Island Fief of Origin Though the halflings of the Baerisian Islands often traveled between islands on their baris, assimilating their populations, they often remained in one of the three different feudal states that occupied the islands. These were further divided into barisays, and ''were often autonomous. Thus, they did not often interact with those outside of their fief, leading to noticeable familial divisions. The fiefs are easily distinguished: the northern half of Morning-Cypress, surrounding the massive Mountain-Father, is Little-Saffron; Mouth-of-the-Moon and Den-of-Wolves comprise Morrow-Moon; and the other landmasses, including all of the islands of Lesser-Tours and southern Morning-Cypress, is under Betel-Brood. Longshanks (Little-Saffron) The longshanks of Little-Saffron are the tallest of the halflings in the Baerisian Islands, on average standing at the same height of a dwarf. They also have pale skin and are the most amicable of their kind. 'Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. ''Step and a Half''. Your walking speed is 30 feet. ''Bountiful Fortune''. When an ally within 30 feet of you rolls a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can use your reaction to let them reroll the die. Your ally must use the new roll. Boarbucks (Morrow-Moon) Boarbucks are hairy and stand equally among both the stout and longshank halflings. They do not appreciate competition and are quick to violence when one intrudes in their territory or threatens them. ''Ability Score Increase''. Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Disappearing Act''. You can take the Hide action even when you are only obscured by half-cover or a creature at least one size larger than you. ''Deadly Arts'. ''You gain proficiency with the poisoner's kit. Stouts (Betel-Brood) Despite being the shortest of the halflings, stouts are the hardiest and the most well-suited for the hostile environments of the Baerisian Islands. They are somewhat reclusive, but nonetheless harmless. 'Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Stout Resilience''. You roll advantage on savings throws against being poisoned, and have resistance to poison damage. ''Immunity'''''. You are immune to all diseases.Category:Natives of the Tomyrian Islands Category:Races